


kecupan di dahi

by Nasharanaa



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Future AU, ini apaan sih kri
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharanaa/pseuds/Nasharanaa
Summary: Satu kecupan di dahi, memberikan rasa kenyamanan tersendiri bagi Manami.





	

**Author's Note:**

> assassination classroom © matsui yuusei. tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diperoleh dari fanfiksi ini.

Satu kecupan di dahi.

Ketika Manami bangun di pagi hari, membuka mata, melihat sinar matahari menimpa tubuh yang berada di sebelahnya; Karma. Manami mungkin akan duduk terdiam selama beberapa saat, mengumpulkan nyawanya, dan mengambil dan memakai kacamata yang berada di atas nakas.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Karma akan membuka kedua mata, lalu menguap malas. Melirik sekilas pada Manami, dan Manami akan tersenyum kecil. Kemudian Karma akan mendekat, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi, lalu mengecup dahi Manami.

“Selamat pagi,” sapa Manami, dengan wajah yang tersiram sinar mentari.

*

Satu kecupan di dahi.

Ketika malam menjelang; langit berwarna hitam kelam, bertabur bintang-bintang, dan suara jangkrik mulai terdengar, Manami akan menunggu Karma pulang. Duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di ruang tamu, kadang sembari melirik jam yang ada di dinding dengan cemas—namun itu semua lenyap ketika pintu terbuka, menampilkan figur Karma.

Manami akan langsung menuju Karma, mengambil tasnya, atau hanya sekedar membantu membuka jasnya. Karma menunduk, lalu mengecup dahi Manami lembut.

“Aku pulang.”

*

Satu kecupan di dahi.

Ketika Manami jujur atas perasaannya sendiri; ia frustasi membayangkan Karma akan bersama dengan wanita lain, atau tidak membalas cintanya. Sungguh menyakitkan bagi Manami, ketika ia membayangkan kalau Karma tidak merasakan apa yang dirasakannya _—sendiri. Manami takut sendiri_.

Ibu jari menghapus jejak air mata, tangan membingkai wajah, kedua mata itu menatapnya; Karma menatapnya dekat dan lekat. Tangan berpindah untuk memeluk, lalu Karma akan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

Bibirnya menyentuh dahi Manami, lama _—semua akan baik-baik saja._

Satu kecupan (lagi) di dahi, memberi rasa kenyamanan tersendiri bagi Manami.

**Author's Note:**

> kuhanya berusaha menulis lagi :'))))
> 
>  
> 
> terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca sampai sini! /o/


End file.
